On a hunt in a new land
by Death's fear
Summary: During a battle with the Juubi something goes wrong. Naruto now finds himself in a new land with demons. He must now find the Juubi before it causes any harm to this new land, but is it as easy as it sounds?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Okami and in no way am I making money off this.

This is a story I just thought of a little while ago. I will warn you I did not take regular English classes, but I am trying my best to write. If you see something wrong with the story tell me so I can fix it and improve. Also I am trying to find a beta reader. Well nothing more to say on to the story.

Regular speech: Hi

Thinking:_Hi

* * *

_On a war torn battle field two beings of almost equal power fought. The sky look to be covered in a shroud of complete darkness, with what could be thought as a blood soaked moon in the center. The field was stained crimson with the blood and mangled body parts of fallen ninjas, samurais, and mercenaries. Trees were uprooted from the ground, sand dunes scattered about, mounds of harden lava covering parts of the field, with craters ranging in size were littered about.

On one side of the field was a massive beast with ten enormous tails swinging behind it. Its body closely resembling the Kyuubi's body, but had six massive spike like objects jetting out along its back, with two grey horns on top of its head. The fur on its body is as dark as the sky with red streaks staining its fur and covering the tips of its many tails. Its mouth was in the form of a twisted smile that would send chills down anyone's spine, but the most distinct feature on it was the massive menacing eye in the middle of its forehead. The eye was an eerie purple with four concentric circles and nine black menacing tomoes. Three of the concentric circles had each three tomoes spinning wildly around in the eye. If one were to look upon this beast they would feel complete despair and death before them and maybe go insane because of it.

On the opposite side of the field was a man appearing in his early twenties. His hair is yellow as bright as the sun, spiked in many different directions, hanging at neck length. The man stood about six feet two inches of medium build, with white skin, instead of his eyes being the usual sky blue color, they where yellow with minus shape pupils, and red pigmentation around the top and side of his eyes. His face looks to have the pure determination of winning this battle on it. If one were to gaze at this being they would have the feeling of sheer determination, hope and feel full of life.

On his forehead he wore a black forehead protector, with a leaf symbol in the middle of the metal plate. Around his neck he wore six red magatamas in the form of a necklace that seem to glow along, with a necklace that had a single green crystal attach to a string. He wore a red coat that came down to his knees, with black flames on the bottom, an orange spiral in the middle of the back, and black metal plates covering the shoulders, upper back, and arms. Storage seals line the inside of his coat. He had on a black short sleeve shirt with orange lines running down it, a black metal plate covering his entire chest, long black pants with orange lines running down it, with black metal plates attached to the thighs and shins, finally on his feet were black ninja sandals. Hanging on his back was a monk staff made of wood, with six gold rings and a katana without a guard in its sheath. The katana's sheath and handle are both grayish white with a black line in the middle running all the way around. Attach to the back of his left hand was a round shape mirror, the size of a medium shield. Attach to the bottom of his right forearm was a brown sake gourd, with a red string tied in the middle of it. The frame of the mirror looks to be red with black flames burning around the rim.

"Man, this thing is strong." Panted the blond in between breathes from the exhausting battle.

He quickly dodged to his right allowing a massive ball of molten lava pass him.

"_It has all the powers and chakra of each tailed beast, along with some if not all of the abilities of the Rinnegan, Sharingan, and Byakugan. " _Thought Naruto in frustration.

The blond quickly put those thoughts aside as he broke into a mad dash heading straight towards the massive beast.

"_It doesn't matter when I get the final seal onto its head it will be gone and none will have to die because of this monster anymore!"_ Thought the blond in determination.

The beast seem to know what the blond had been thinking as sand began to serge forth towards Naruto to meet him head on. The blond quickly reacted by taking out three kunai, with each having a piece of paper wrapped around the handles, and kanji's written on the paper. He threw the kunais to meet the incoming sand. Upon impact with the sand an explosion was made causing sand, debris, and smoke to cloud the area.

As the cloud of debris began clearing the ninja was nowhere in sight, but the beast could see the blond tunneling through the earth at extreme speeds. The beast brought back its left arm, and then brought it down onto the ground where the blond was tunneling; causing enormous pieces of earth and other debris to cloud the area. A three prong kunai came sailing out of the cloud heading straight towards the beast massive eye.

The beast leaned its head to the right, allowing it to avoid being hit in the eye. In a flash of yellow light, the blond appeared to the left side of its head, with a piece of paper in his hand and another three prong kunai. The blond quickly threw the three prong kunai he was holding toward the left side of its head. The Juubi tried to move out of the way, but the kunai struck the side of its head. In another flash of yellow light the blond appeared on its head. The creature began thrashing its head around wildly trying to shake off the blond, but it was too late the blond quickly slam the piece of paper he was holding onto the creatures head. Naruto quickly leapt off the beast to watch as a ring of seals began to spread outwards around the beast.

The beast stopped moving as it began to sink into the ground. The blond sighed in relief that the battle was over. The Juubi then did something Naruto hadn't expected. It began to glow an ominous white. The blonde's eyes shot wide open in shock at what he was seeing.

"That's not suppose to happen!" Yelled out the blond in shock and confusion.

The area surrounding Naruto and the Juubi was covered in blinding ominous light. A few seconds passed and before the light died down. A giant crater was all that remained where the two beings use to be. The sky began to turn back to normal, with the stars and the moon shining in the night sky. Gray clouds quickly filled the sky, with rain beginning to fall as if the heavens weep for their lost hero.

* * *

Hopefully some of you enjoy it. If you didn't too bad. Hopefully I will get the next chapter up.


	2. author notes

Author note.

Well I am probably going to discontinue this story because of two things. The first is the motherboard in my laptop I was writing this on needs to be replaced, and the price it would cost to fix it would be able to buy me a new one. The second thing is my motivation to write the story is gone and doesn't appear to becoming back any time soon if not ever. I am sorry for all whom where looking forward to this story. If someone wants to try and write this they can.


End file.
